


We are a work in progress (with a lifetime contract)

by cjr



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 12:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3447227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjr/pseuds/cjr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles get married.  That's about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We are a work in progress (with a lifetime contract)

Derek woke up that morning alone, for the first time in a long time. But Stiles’ dad was a traditionalist and had spewed about bad luck if they saw each other before the wedding. Derek crawled out of bed to head downstairs and brew himself a cup of coffee. He didn’t like how quiet the loft was, but he could manage it for just one day, because all of the days after this one, he would have his best friend waking up beside him. When he got downstairs he saw that Boyd, Isaac, and Erica were already sitting at the kitchen bar, coffee mugs in their hands and breakfast from the diner in front of them.

“Stiles insisted that if you had to get up this early in the morning the only way to guarantee you weren’t a—his words—‘super sour sourwolf’ was to bribe you with a breakfast burrito. So eat up because then we have to drive to the venue—which don’t even ask because Lydia still wants to surprise you both—and you have to get dressed and the wedding is supposed to be in the morning and then Kira is going to take the wedding photos and then we need to finish set up for the dinner and then you can have your wedding night with Stiles." Derek and Stiles still agree that their best choice throughout this wedding affair was handing over at least 75% of all the planning to Allison, Kira, Lydia, and Erica. That quartet was their saving grace. Along with the rest of the pack’s help the wedding had been surprisingly easy to plan.

Derek sat at the table after pouring himself a cup of his and Stiles’ favorite coffee brew, wondering what coffee Stiles was drinking this morning if he left the grinds here. Derek hoped he wasn’t forced to drink the Sheriff’s awful brew. Someone needs to get that man in the habit of buying better coffee for his own house and not just swiping some of the shit coffee from the station.

Derek finished his breakfast quickly and piled into Boyd’s car because “the groom doesn’t drive on the wedding day. Especially when he doesn’t know where we are going.”

Derek looked out the window as they drove out of the town and toward the preserve. Boyd took a turn that Derek knew and recognized well. It was the driveway to his family’s house. Stiles and he had recently finished the destruction of the old home and were trying to find an architect willing to work with them, as some of the more werewolf-friendly designs could be difficult to construct.

Boyd took the final turn and Derek saw a huge white, open-air wedding tent in the clearing where their house would one day stand. The tent held many chairs, an aisle, and some flowers decorating the surrounding area and the altar. It was the perfect spot for their wedding.

Before Derek could truly appreciate all the decorations and labor that must have gone into preparing this day he was herded toward another, slightly smaller tent that had cloths tied to the roof to make little rooms in the tent. He was led into one section and noticed that the sheets smelled like pack, in particular like—“Erica? Are these your sheets?”

“Yep. We used all our old ones from college. Not like they were going to use elsewhere. Don’t look at me like that. We washed them before using them idiot. And it was your fiancée’s idea anyway. Saving money and himself from a freak-out because you guys would be able to talk without breaking the seeing each other before the wedding rule.”

“Derek?” he heard Stiles call from the other side of—Derek stopped and focused on his sense of smell—Scott’s sheets. “Is that Derek? Did they get here okay? Did you enjoy your burrito? I hope they got you the one with chorizo sausage, I know its your favorite. How did you sleep? I slept like shit, because I was too busy thinking of today. God, I’m weirdly nervous. It’s normal to feel nervous on your wedding day though, right? Are you nervous Derek? God, I haven’t rambled this bad since high school. Do you have your suit? Did you remember to bring your tie? You are always forgetting your tie. I’ve been sitting around mostly naked all day because Scott disappeared with my tux and I was scared of leaving the tent because I may run into you and it would be bad luck. It’s nice weather, but I can never remember if that is supposed to be a good or bad sign for a wedding. I think that is just something that grandmothers make up so that whatever the weather is it’s a good sign. I remember in fae tradition that it was lucky to marry in a blizzard. But fae also eat the hearts of their spouse’s past lovers, and no offense but I don’t want to eat anyone’s hearts. Ew. But who am I to question their traditions?” Stiles cut himself off with an awkward giggle. “Holy shit, Derek, we’re getting married today,” he whispered. Derek could tell that there was a smile on his face, regardless of all his ramblings.

“Yeah, Stiles, we are,” Derek replied, before addressing Stiles’ concerns in the only way he knew how: by listing them off one by one. “We got here fine. I was surprised that Lydia thought of the preserve as a venue, but I think it’s the perfect place. The burrito was chorizo and it was great. I slept shit too. Yes, it’s completely normal to feel nervous. No, I personally do not because I love you Stiles but I know that you are already nervous enough for the both of us. Yes I have my suit and tie. My grandmother always said that there is no such thing as good or bad weather on a wedding day as long as your fiancée is smiling. And I’m glad we are not fae because no offense to Heather or Malia but I much prefer their hearts inside their chests.” He heard Stiles laughter and was comforted that he managed to calm his soon to be husband down.

After that the morning was full of a blur of activity: people entering and exiting his tent to wish him luck and help with various things, getting dressed, and the general havoc of a wedding. Scott shortly misplaced the rings which led to a very angry Lydia and a very busy pack searching everywhere for the rings before Kira found them in Scott’s jacket pocket. The sheriff came in to wish him luck and give him a hug and officially welcome him to the family for the 50th time. Before Derek knew it he was walking down the aisle to the wedding march and then standing and watching as John led Stiles down the aisle. And just like that it seems that he and Stiles were wed. Just like that, Derek became the luckiest man on earth.

***

Derek walked into the bedroom tired from the long day. He closed his eyes, ran his hand over his face and took a moment to just breath. "Hey hubby," Stiles said when he walked in, winding his arms around Derek's waist. "Husband of mine. Mr. Stilinski-Hale. Dear sweet life mate of foreverness."

Derek chuckled at his newly wedded husband's antics. "I don't think I'm ever going to get over calling you that," Stiles whispered into his ear, hugging Derek tighter and pushing his pelvis into Derek's butt. "God, I've wanted you since I first saw you waiting for me at the end of the aisle. You look so fucking good in a tux."

"You too," Derek whispered and turned around to properly kiss his husband for the first time all day. They had shared nothing but soft kisses throughout the day. Their "You may now kiss your husband" kiss was damn good, but didn’t last long because they were in the company of young children and elderly people and you just don’t make out in front of your husband’s extended Polish family, no matter the fact that the loudest to whistle at the kiss was not Erica (not for lack of trying) but instead Stiles’ very Polish grandmother.

Derek grabbed Stiles' face in his hands and drew him into a long kiss. "Hello, husband," he said to Stiles as he laughs at the word. Husband. He is one now; he has one. Holy shit, he never thought it would be possible for him to be this happy, but he is. His wedding ceremony was beautiful. And it had been perfect. He smiles and looks into Stiles' eyes. "Want to know what I want to do?" he asks his husband.

"I'm gonna guess that it involves no clothes and a whole lot of pleasure for both parties?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah, but not first."

"Then what do you want to do first?"

"Watch and learn," Derek released his husband from his hold and turned around to give Stiles a nice view of his ass. He did his best to flaunt it as he removed his shoes and socks. Given by the way Stiles kept giggling, he probably wasn't doing a great job. He didn't care. He was a married man, secure in his body and his relationship.

"I remember now why I chose to marry you," Stiles said, finally seeing what Derek's goal was. He was close behind Derek and also removing his socks and shoes. He laughed again when Derek crawled up onto the bed. Standing up on his feet, wobbling a bit before gaining his balance. He looked down into his husband's beautiful brown eyes and offered him a hand up. Stiles got up with significantly less grace than Derek had, but with Derek's guiding hand he managed to balance himself. Derek grabbed Stiles' other hand and asked,

"Are you ready?"

Stiles nodded, his face bright with a huge smile. "So ready."

"On the count of three?" Stiles nodded again. Together they counted, hands locked and foreheads together. "One. Two. Three." And they started jumping on the bed. Messing up all of the pillows that Lydia had probably carefully arranged when she set up their wedding night bedroom. They jumped until they were out of breath from the exertion of exercise but also from laughing. They fell onto the rumpled sheets in each other's arms. Stiles then switched their positions, straddling Derek's lap. He bent over and took Derek's face in his hand.

"I love you," he said, kissing Derek's eyes. "I love you," again, kissing Derek's nose. "I love you," kissing Derek's cheeks. "I love you," once more, before finally securing Derek's lips underneath his own. The kiss started out gentle, and caring, before becoming deeper and more passionate. They kissed for a long while, just making out with each other and reveling in the comfort of the simplicity of touch.

Derek's hands started wandering a little while later. He placed his hands on Stiles' hips, beginning to push the material of Stiles' shirt up, so that he could explore his husband's stomach. He was stopped before he had exposed more than a couple of inches of skin, Stiles' hand halting his path.

"Not yet. I have a surprise for you." Stiles proceeded to get out of bed, a lengthy venture as Derek kept pulling him back in for more kisses. Eventually, Stiles managed it. He then winked at Derek and headed to the bathroom.

The door shut with a soft click, leaving Derek to ponder what surprise Stiles had in mind for him. As he thought of the options--mostly all images of what Stiles would look like in silk lingerie--he remembered their first date.

It had been great at first and then gotten suddenly weird about halfway through. Derek now knows that had been because Stiles had no clue that Derek asked him to the movie as a date. Derek still doesn't understand why. An awkwardly mumbled, "I was thinking of seeing the new Marvel movie, and was wondering if you might want to join me?" screams first date. But Stiles had missed it. And apparently it had taken him half the movie to realize why Derek was dressed so nicely (he had ironed his collar for God’s sake) and had offered to pay for both the tickets and the snacks. Suddenly Stiles had gotten nervous and his heartbeat spiked as he came to the realization that this was, in fact, a date. Around 15 minutes after The Realization he casually reached out his hand to Derek, palm up in an invitation that Derek immediately accepted. And, if asked, Derek wouldn’t be able to tell you anything about the second half of the movie; he’d been so focused on Stiles hand warm in his own.

He’s shaken from his memories by the sound of Stiles entering the room, dressed in tight briefs that had a print out of a tux on them. Derek was torn between laughing and being so incredibly, ridiculously turned on by the image that he didn’t know how to proceed. And Stiles walks over to him and whispers into his ear, “You have no clue just how difficult it was for me to keep these a secret.”

“I’ll bet,” Derek husks back into his husband’s ear, knowing that Stiles is so bad at keeping things from him and this explains a lot about the package that Stiles received several weeks ago that he wouldn’t even talk to Derek about. He’s so ridiculously bad at keeping secrets that when Derek had told him that a package had come in the mail for him and was sitting on the table in the living room that Stiles had freaked out and yelled something about needing things for the wedding and its nothing special and how was Derek’s day because Stiles had a great day and proceeded to tell him just about everything that he’d done at the office.

Derek smiled against his husband’s mouth before flipping them over so he loomed over Stiles and reaching for the bottle of lube that someone (Lydia, most likely, though it could have been any of their friends, really) had placed on the bedside with a little note reading “Enjoy yourselves! ;)” And Derek planned to do just that.

***

Derek woke up the next morning lying by Stiles, sticky and sore in all the right places. He sighed as he stretched and turned to look at his partner. Stiles was drooling on the pillow, snoring slightly, and his morning breath was terrible. Derek smiled the biggest he ever had, thanking his lucky stars that this was the man he would spend every morning for the rest of his life waking up beside.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I wrote this as a Sterek Secret Santa present and decided to finally upload it.  
> Also, here is a link to what I imagine Stiles' briefs look like, so enjoy! http://www.projectwedding.com/photos/10883/292421?board_id=my-project-wedding-board&other=1  
> Check me out on tumblr if you want whowhatwhenwhereandwhynot.tumblr.com


End file.
